


With a Winged Heart

by poisontaster



Series: Transmutation [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jess and Dean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Winged Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transmutation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153545) by mona1347. 



Dean woke when warm weight settled on his thighs, hands coming up instinctively to frame hips that curved sweetly and gently into his palms. He followed the arc in to stroke his thumbs across the soft ripples of muscled belly and then up, to let plushness of her breasts fill his hands. Already taut nipples furl tighter under the attentions of his hands.

Dean smiles. This is how to start a day.

Cracking open his eyes, he sees Jess smiling right back at him, the streaked and curling fall of her hair like a feathered curtain that contains only them.

"Where's…" His voice is still raspy from sleep; Dean clears his throat and tries again, still molesting the sweet slopes of Jess's boobs. "Where's Sam?"

Jess stretches and leans down further, planting her forearm on the pillow above his head and almost—almost!—coming within kissing distance. "Doing laundry, I think," she murmurs, her knees scritching up the sheets until she's rocking lightly over his morning wood.

"Oh."

"Dean," she whispers, lips poised just above his. Her eyes are bright, verging on mischievious. "It's our birthday."

"Oh," Dean says again, sweeping his hands back down to curl around the cheeks of her ass and urge her the last bit of distance between them. At the same time, he thrusts his hips up, skimming his cock along her cunt. Jess hums into the kiss, biting and then sucking his bottom lip with the same savage fervor she uses with her knives.

"That feels good," she murmurs a moment later, licking wet around his ear, sharp tweak of teeth on the lobe, where she knows it jolts right into his dick. More than a year into this constantly teetering thing with the three of them and it still amazes him that she's memorized him so well, playing him like Stevie Ray whipping out _Couldn't Stand the Weather_ , amazes him she'll come to him like this, without Sam between them, without Sam to make it necessary. "This feels better," Jess adds, reaching between them to take hold of him, same easy familiar hand on his cock as she holds him up and guides him in.

Jess is gushing with it, wet like they've been playing at this for hours instead of these few sweet moments after waking. She nudges him where she wants him and then lets him take it from there, pushing into her, stretching her on his dick so that her face goes taut and blissful. "Oh, yeah, baby…" she says, voice turning throaty and rich as she arches her back, grinds down to take the rest of him. The sound of her fist clenching in the rough linen rasps right next to his ear, no louder than the rush of his own blood through his ears as she eases him into smooth rhythm, urgent but unhurried, determined to wring every bit of pleasure out of him she can. "Oh…"

Dean makes it last a lot long than he thinks he can, the wet silk clutch of Jess's muscles every time he thinks he's reached his peak spurring him to go harder, deeper, make it last so that he never has to be outside her again.

"Love you, Dean," she gasps and then whimpers, head falling back, losing herself in it. " _Oh…_ God, love you so much. Oh. Oh, oh, _oh_ …!"

Dean bucks his hips hard, hard as he can, using the leverage to push himself up, push both of them up and carry Jess over onto her back. She slings her legs tight around his waist, wicked short nails digging into the hot skin of his shoulders. The grip of her around his cock changes and he drives into her, thumb tracing the waxy pink of her scar tissue and hurting with the need to come and the overwhelming reality of his love for her. He has no right to anything this good, this perfect. But through sheer dumb luck, he's got her— _and_ Sam—and he's not going to let her go.

The clutch of Jess's second orgasm is all the permission Dean needs and he lets go, pouring all that feeling—that love—into her, everything he can't actually bring himself to say.

"Mmm." Jess stretches when Dean rolls to the side, the soft peaks of her breasts too much temptation to resist, especially when she pushes them up like that. Her smile widens as he cups one, rolling it gently. "I think you outdid yourself, baby."

Dean hides his pleased grin against the side swell, inhaling the mingled scent of them on her skin. "I didn't want you to think I didn't appreciate my birthday present," he kids.

"Yours?" Jess's fingers feather through his hair. "Oh, no, you've got it all wrong. That was for me. Me and Sam have it all planned out. You'll get yours later." She hooks her finger under his chin, tilts his face up so she can meet his gaze. "Happy birthday, Dean."  


* * *

  
_Love has no desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. ~Kahlil Gibran_


End file.
